


Being Selfish

by TypicalCampbell



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalCampbell/pseuds/TypicalCampbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mabel gives him a shocking revelation, Dipper finds himself in need of a drink, and who does he run into but Pacifica Northwest.</p><p>She, of course, refuses to let him continue to stew</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Selfish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphireQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireQueen/gifts).



> First Gravity Falls fanfic in a while, enjoy

“Dipper…. I need to talk to you”  That was the first red flag. She just called him Dipper, he should have known it was going to end up with him driving into town, desperately needing a drink. He should have sensed it coming, but hindsight was twenty twenty.

 

“Uh… Okay, Lady Mabes, what can I do you for?” He swept the raggedy hat off his head, and set it on the bed next to the pine tree labeled journal he’d just been writing in.  He still had no idea what the hat was actually called… Bomber Hat? Trapper hat? Something like that. “Lay it on me.”  Mabel eyed the hat for a second, uneasily. That should have been his second clue.   Whether it was her eying the hat, or just her unease in general, he should have picked up on her tells, but Dipper was pretty out of it. He’d been in the research zone with Ford for the last six days straight and everything still kind of tasted like vampire dust and swamp water.

 

“I’m.. sort of.. Dating Wendy.” She flinched the second she finished the sentence, as if she expected him to explode, or God himself to smite her. The feelings of guilt coming off of her would have been palpable to a more lucid man.

 

“Dude, Mabel, that’s great I’m so happy you found.. Wait whatdafuck now?” 

 

“Ummm….” SHe wrung her hands  “I’m sorta.. Dating Wendy Corduroy. We’ve been seeing each other since we moved here permanently last month?” Dipper’s brain finally processed the full sentence, and his insides froze. Some sort of weird, disappointed anxiety flooded his brain and He NEEDED TO LEAVE. 

 

“Uh… I…  Need to go into town real quick. Errands. Yeah. Ford needs. I ….I’ll be back.”

 

“No Brobro, Dipper please, I knew you were going to freak out. Please. Please don’t go. Stay and talk to me?” Mabel’s eyes were watering, and the terrible feeling in his stomach intensified. He made her cry.  _ Way to fucking go, Dipper. Back at it again with the Being-A-Shitty-Human-Being   _

 

“I..  I’ll be back. Promise. I just… I need to….  I’ll be back.” He scooped his keys off the table, completely forgetting his journal and the hat until he was already gone.  He almost ran straight into Wendy on his way down the stairs, pulling back at the last second and giving her a weird, blank look. He could hear Mabel call his name again from upstairs.

 

“Dipp, what’s up? You okay?” 

 

“I need to go.” And He was out the door and in his rusting green truck before she could blink twice.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Wendy rushed upstairs into the bedroom to see Mabel sitting on the bed, trying not to cry.

“You told him, didn’t you?” Mabel shook her head violently, eyes screwed shut. “Baby, I told you to wait for me. You didn’t have to do that alone.”

 

“H-he’s MY TWIN. I can’t not tell him things.W-we’re supp- supposed to tell eachother EVERYTHING!”  Wendy’s strong arms were around her, and the brown haired girl finally let the dam break.  “He’s gonna hate me now, isn’t he?”

 

“Mabel. Dipper will never hate you. He’s not capable of hating you.”

 

“But… He LEFT!”

 

“He… he probably needs time to process stuff, baby.”  Inside, Wendy’s insides were tied into knots. She was a little terrified of Dipper’s reaction, herself. She’d always kind of wished she could’ve returned his affections all those years ago, but by the time he’d been old enough she’d figured out didn’t actually  _ like _ boys like that, no matter how amazing they might be. It was a stupid thing to feel guilty about, because Dipper was supposed to be OVER her, and it’s not like she could’ve changed anything, but still. Wendy found a way to feel shitty about it anyway.

  
Wendy laid there for minutes, stoking Mabel’s back as her tears subsided, staring at her old hat on the bedside table. She fucked up. She was going to lose one of them now, because she couldn’t control her crush on Mabel. Her best friend just RAN AWAY from her.  _ Great job, Corduroy. Now everything’s ruined forever. _


End file.
